Not Without My Brother
by AkwardBabyGiraffe
Summary: Turns out, Bellamy and Octavia weren't the only siblings on the Ark. Read about Drusilla Jordan, Jasper's twin sister, and her adventures on the ground as she fights Grounders, battles with her feelings for a certain broody leader, and desperately tries to keep herself and her brother alive.


Skybox was just about as fun as getting acupuncture done on your genitals. Okay so maybe that was a pretty graphic description but it's accurate. You did the same damn thing day after day; rot in a cell. The only enjoyable thing about Skybox was the fact that Jasper and Monty's cell was right across from mine. I should be mad at those two losers for getting me locked up in this stupid cell, but truth be told, I had never felt better. I got to see Jasper everyday. He was the first and last face I saw and that was really all I ever wanted. Before you get any ideas into your head, let me explain one thing; Jasper and I are NOT in love. Our relationship is much more complicated and dangerous than that.

The truth is, Jasper Jordan, or better know as the goggle boy, is my brother. Well, my twin to be exact. that's a big problem because having two kids on the Ark is a big no no. If it wasn't for Abigail Griffin, our mother would have been floated and one of us would have spent our whole life locked away like an abomination. When Dr. Griffin discovered that our mother, Cathleen Jordan, was pregnant with twins, she knew she had to keep it a secret. On the day of Jasper and I's birth, there was another woman who was also having a baby. Unfortunately, her child died exactly 6 minutes after being born. Dr. Griffin spoke with both families and it was soon decided; I would live with the family who had lost their child while Jasper stayed with our real parents.

Not a bad deal, right? Wrong. It felt like torture; not being able to hug my real parents or tell them I love them, having to remember to introduce myself as Drusilla Etherege and not Drusilla Jordan. But the worst part was seeing my twin everyday and not being able to be his sister, having to pretend to just be his friend. The Etherege's were nice at first. in public, they treated me like their daughter, but somehow I always knew that they resented me. To them, I was imposter, someone just pretending to be their child. At first, I ignored it but soon their quiet glares and blatant hatred became to much. Even though I knew it was dangerous, I would often run to my birth parents who always welcome me with open arms. It was rare moments like that when I felt like I had an actual family. Like I was wanted.

They often came to visit Jasper and I in Skybox. You're probably wondering how we ended up in the Ark's prison. And if you weren't you probably are now. My lovely brother and his adorable friend, Monty, had a very bad habit of sneaking some very special herbs out of the Ark's garden. Freaking idiots forgot to replace what they took and got themselves thrown into Skybox. I may have overreacted when they arrested to say the least. I attacked a guard, nearly putting him in the infirmary. That's what got me locked up. Either way we screwed up and that's why we are where we are. And that's how we ended up on the ground, a radiation soaked wasteland. Turns out, getting dropped on that wasteland was the best thing that happened to me. And possibly the worst.

I was use to Charlotte waking me up. She often had nightmares that caused her to scream in her sleep. But she had never screamed like this, like she was being murdered. I jolted up in my bunk, nearly hitting my head on the bunk above me. What I saw made me panic. Charlotte was being held down by a guard as another one attached something to her wrist. She continued to scream in fear. Feeling a protective instinct kick in, I jumped to my feat and charged at the two guards. I shoved one off of her only to be pushed back by the other. "Hey! Get away from her!"

"Prisoner 158, hold out your right arm." one of them ordered me as the other threw the younger girl out of the cell. Through the door way, I could see Monty and Jasper also being manhandled out of their cell. I looked at the silver wristband in worry as the guard grabbed my wrist. I knew there was no way of getting out of this. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to resist.

"What the hell is going on? Are you sick bastards just killing us off." I demanded, wincing as he attached the band to my skin. He grabbed my upper arm and drug me out of my small cell. I intentionally stomped on his foot when his grip started to hurt. He shot me a glare before backhanding me with enough force that sent me tumbling backwards. Pain exploded across my cheek as the taste of copper filled my mouth. I was caught by a strong pair of hands that steadied me.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" an angry voice asked. I looked behind me and saw the person who had caught me. It was a guy about my age. He had long brown hair and his eyes were kind and brown. I recognized him as Finn, the spacewalker. Jasper and Monty quickly pushed their way over next me. I gripped my brother's hand in fear. The guard pulled out his electric baton and buzzed it at us.

Without any sympathy in his voice, the guard ordered, "Walk forward."

Deciding not to antagonize him anymore, the four of us obediently turned and followed the mass of prisoners. My face stung from his hit. I jumped in surprise when I felt a hand gently grab my chin to look at me. I relaxed when I saw it was just Jasper. His eyebrows were furrowed together and his jaw was clenched shut. "Your lip is bleeding."

I warily wiped the crimson liquid away, wincing when I touched at the busted skin. I kept a firm grip on Jasper's arm as he glared at the guard who had hit me. He looked like he wanted to pummel the guy. Jasp wasn't really the violent type and I wasn't either, but when one of us got hurt, the other went into full on protective sibling mode. I sent him a look with a clear message; don't do something stupid.

"Are you okay, Dru?" Monty asked, shooting wary glances around us. I nodded and pressed the hem of my sleeve to my bleeding lip. Finn put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Finn was one of my only friends on the Ark, save for my brother, Monty and Clarke Griffin.

"I'm fine." I assured him. "What the hell is going on?"

"I have no freaking clue." Finn mused, standing on the tip of his toes to get a look over the crowd. I mimicked his action. We were all being herded to an entryway of a drop ship. Guards were handing the prisoners coats and boots before shoving them into the ship. The four of looked at each other in confusion. "Well, it doesn't look like we're being executed. That's good right?"

"Maybe." I answered quietly. The whole situation gave me a bad feeling, like whatever was in store for us was much worse than execution.

* * *

sorry it's a bit short but I hope you liked it anyways!


End file.
